The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to profiled wireless docking of information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are often utilized for the provisioning and display of content. For example, source devices such as, for example, laptop/notebook computing devices, tablet computing devices, and/or mobile phones, may identify content to provide to sink devices such as, for example, projector systems, display systems (e.g., televisions), dongle systems, and/or content management systems, in order to have those sink devices provide that content for display on a display device (e.g., a display screen of the projector, a connected or integrated display device, etc.). In order to provide content to a sink device, a docking session may be initiated between the source device and the sink device. For example, the docking session may be established via direct physical and/or wireless connections between the source device and the sink device, and/or established via indirect physical and/or wireless connections that may couple the source device and the sink device to each other through a networking device (e.g., an access point), which can provide multiple communication paths on which to transmit content between the source device and the sink device.
Once the docking session is established, the source device may provide content to the sink device for display on a display device. Due to the various types and functionalities of source devices and sink devices, a user of the source device docking with and providing content to the sink device may have varying user experiences in establishing the docking session and sharing content with the sink device during that docking session. For example, docking sessions with publically available sink devices often results in a suboptimal user experience for the user of the source device because neither of the source device and the publically available sink device are configured to operate based on the functionality and limitations of each other. As such, a user of the source device must either settle for the limited functionality in the docking session that results, or spend significant amounts of time configuring either or both of the source device and the sink device for optimal docking session operation. One specific example of sub-optimal docking session operations include latency in the transmission of content information between the source device and sink device that can result from using and/or switching between any of the multiple communication paths that connect the source device and the sink device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved docking system.